Siempre
by Singum
Summary: No hay amor más fuerte y puro que el de los hermanos, más sincero, y es que este jamás desaparecerá, siempre perdurará.


¡Hola!

Al fin terminé mi One-Shot, y he de decir que me encanta. Porque es que, al menos en mi humilde opinión, no hay amor más puro y sincero que el de los hermanos, y a pesar de que puedan discutir, y muy fuerte la verdad, s_iempre_ seguirán amándose.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"._

¡Saludos!

* * *

**Siempre**

**Fred** **Weasley**/**Ron** **Weasley**/**George** **Weasley**

Era el fin. Ya no había marcha atrás. Sus hermanos se habían pasado de la raya y él no los perdonaría nunca jamás. Porque había soportado muchas cosas de su parte, desde que le tiñeran el cabello pelirrojo de color turquesa, hasta que pusieran a su hermanita Ginny en su contra. Pero aquello que habían hecho era demasiado. Él aún no comprendía como es que se habían atrevido a convertir su adorado osito de peluche en un monstruo asqueroso y peludo de ocho patas con muchos ojos rojos. ¿Ha eso se les podía llamar hermanos?

Que dolor cuando alguien que admiras -aunque jamás fueras a admitirlo- te traiciona de semejante forma, metiéndose con algo a lo que quieres mucho y haciéndote pasar un mal momento. Porque, en definitiva, aquellos dos diablillos le habían creado un gran trauma con esa horrible criatura que su madre había llamado a_raña_. ¡Pues él no quería saber más nada de esa cosa! Deseaba con todo su corazón que le cayera un rayo y se pulverizara... Y de paso que le pasara lo mismo a sus hermanos.

Malditos ingratos, uno les da todo el cariño posible y ellos son capaces de devolvértelo con bromas que deberían de ser ilegales... Aunque tal vez ya lo fueran y aquellos dos delincuentes estaban muy tranquilos en su casa cuando deberían estar en _Azkalan_... ¿O era _Azbalan_?... Bueno, aquella cárcel mágica.

Cruzó sus pequeños bracitos sobre su pecho y se sentó con brusquedad en la cama, oyendo los resortes del colchón rechinar. Bufó con molestia y, al girar la cabeza, se encontró con que su osito ya no estaba en el lugar que solía ocupar, y que no volvería a estarlo. Sus ojitos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó con fuerza a sí mismo, buscando el calor que antes le daba su adorado peluche.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que llorar no lo ayudaría en nada, que solo le haría perder valioso tiempo que podría utilizar en planear una buena venganza. Pero ¿Qué les haría a los revoltosos de Fred y George? Ellos eran demasiado astutos como para caer en alguna broma… Debería pensarlo todo muy bien.

Tal vez podría quejarse con sus padres hasta que los encerraran en el cobertizo sin comida ni bebida… No, aquello no sería suficiente para esos dos demonios que tenía por hermanos. Debía herirlos en el alma, no físicamente, exactamente como ellos lo habían hecho con él…

_Y ya tenía una estupenda idea. _

Su padre le había dado a les gemelos en su cumpleaños número siete, una caja llena de bengalas del doctor Filibuster –bajo el completo desacuerdo de su madre-, muy grande y muy cara –al menos dentro de lo que ellos podían costear-, y ambos adoraban ese regalo y lo cuidaban como si se tratara de un millón de Galeones, habiendo utilizado solo una de las setecientas bengalas que debería contener la caja en los seis meses que llevaban con el obsequio.

Y Ron sabía que, seguramente, luego de echarles a perder su más amada posesión, sus hermanos lo odiarían más que nada en la vida, o incluso peor –si es que eso era posible-. Pero es que, ¿Qué podría hacer? Estaba harto de que Fred y George le pasaran por encima como siempre solían hacerlo, burlándose de él y divirtiéndose a costa suya. Debería arriesgarse, y es que en su cabeza de niño de cinco años no se le ocurría ninguna otra idea mejor, después de todo, ya había descartado la de pedirles que se detuvieran unos dos años atrás.

Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que le dolería en el alma que sus hermanos le odiaran más que a nada en la vida y por el resto de la eternidad; ¿Quiénes le contaría historias en la noche cuando no pudiera dormir? ¿Quiénes lo harían reír cuando se callera y se raspara la rodilla? ¿Quiénes lo ayudarían en Hogwarts cuando tuviera la suficiente edad para ir? ¿A quiénes haría sentirse orgullosos?...

Porque, a pesar de que a veces eran muy malos con él, no podía evitar amarlos como a nadie, y desear ser como ellos cuando fuera más grande: divertido, espontaneo, despreocupado, inteligente, vivaz…

No obstante, continuaba molesto con ellos, así que la venganza seguiría en pie por el momento, por más que perdiera a sus dos hermanos favoritos, sus ejemplos a seguir. Pero es que se suponía que ellos deberían enseñarle sus bromas, no usarlas contra él.

Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces, en un intento de sacar cualquier tipo de pensamiento de esta. Porque la verdad era que, si seguía meditando todo, terminaría por no hacer nada.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta con paso dubitativo, oyendo sus pisadas rechinar contra el suelo de madera. Colocó la mano en la manija de la puerta y la abrió suavemente, cerrándola al salir. Bajó a la cocina un poco más apresurado y comenzó a buscar algo que le fuera útil para prender fuego, sin embargo, no logró encontrar nada. Y entonces la vio, justo arriba de la mesa…

- La varita de papá… - Susurró emocionado, parándose de puntitas e intentando cogerla.

Con aquel objeto podría hacer cualquier cosa, mucho más que prender unas tontas bengalas. Podría convertir a sus hermanos en dos ratones y devolverlos a la normalidad solamente cuando hubieran sufrido lo suficiente como roedores.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Inquirió una molesta voz detrás suyo – Aléjate de la varita de nuestro padre, Ronald, podrías lastimarte.

- No proyectes, Perce, eso solo te pasaría a ti – Se burló una tercera voz, y fue exactamente cuándo se volteó.

Y allí estaban Percy, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, con los anteojos resbalándose por el puente de su nariz y formando una mueca de disgusto con la boca. A su lado estaban los gemelos, ambos con el cabello pelirrojo revuelto y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- ¡Váyanse los tres! No les importa lo que yo esté haciendo – Espetó fastidiado, fulminándolos con la mirada.

- ¡Oye! Yo te he defendido – Protestó Fred, alzando el rostro y fingiendo estar ofendido.

- ¡Tú convertiste mi osito en una fea y horrible _akaña! _– Gritó Ron enfurecido, sintiendo sus pequeñas orejas enrojecer.

- Se llama araña – Murmuró George, riendo levemente.

- ¡Lo hice porque tu rompiste mi escoba de juguete! – Argumentó el menor de los gemelos, con sus ojos levemente humedecidos ante el recuerdo de su amada escoba.

Y entonces Ron lo recordó; hacía dos días atrás, un acontecimiento muy _importante_ había azotado la Madriguera, y es que Ginny había hecho su primer acto de magia. Todos estaban muy felices y emocionados, excepto él. El problema era que Ron aún no había demostrado ser un mago, y aquello era algo que lo tenía bastante perturbado. Para colmo, sus hermanos habían decidido que lo mejor sería molestarlo con eso, y no se habían detenido hasta que, de golpe, la escoba de Fred había explotado y pasado a ser cenizas. Y si, había hecho magia, pero había destruido una de las posesiones más preciadas de su hermano.

- Fue… Fue porque ustedes estaban molestándome – Arguyó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable. No recordaba sentirse así en el momento en que todo había sucedido.

- ¡Solo era una chiste! – Acotó George, haciéndolo sentir peor – Es que tu no aguantas nada.

- ¡Son unos malos hermanos, muy malos! – Criticó Ron, soltando una pequeña lagrimita y limpiándosela al instante. No quería verse débil frente a sus hermanos – Todas las veces que fueron buenos conmigo no tienen ni para empezar al lado de todas las que fueron malos.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – Molly Weasley entró enfurruñada a la cocina, con una Ginny llena de barro en brazos – Ya tengo suficiente con su hermana jugando en el lodo.

- Nada, mamá, Ronnie solo dijo una estupidez – Mintió Fred, dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la cocina en compañía de su gemelo.

- Percy, dime que sucedió – Exigió su madre, bajando a Ginny y colocando sus brazos en jarra.

- Peleas de hermanos, madre – Explicó el Weasley, dirigiéndose a la sala y sentándose en una de las butacas para poder leer un libro tranquilamente y sin interrupciones.

- Ron, hijo, sé que estás enojado con tus hermanos, pero se veían bastante afectados, ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ellos? – Molly intentaba mantener la calma, aunque en el fondo estuviera a punto de explotar, y es que Ginny corría por toda la cocina ensuciando todo a su paso.

- Pero… - Intentó replicar Ron.

- ¿Podrías, hijo? – Interrumpió la esposa de Arthur Weasley, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Bien! – Aceptó el pequeño a regañadientes, saliendo de la cocina a zancadas.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, sin comprender porque él tenía que hablar con sus hermanos si eran ellos los que le habían hecho daño. Sin embargo, continuaba sintiendo algo de culpa.

Al llegar a la habitación de los gemelos, golpeó suavemente la puerta y un enfadado Fred la abrió.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

- Nada, mamá me envió a hablar con ustedes - Respondió Ron, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

- ¡Pues vete! Nosotros no queremos hablar contigo – Escupió Fred, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Tampoco es que yo quiera hacerlo! – Exclamó el niño, girando sobre sus talones y comenzando a subir hacia su habitación.

- ¡Oye, Ronald! – Oyó que alguien los llamaba a sus espaldas.

Se giró y pudo ver a George detrás de él y un poco más atrás se encontraba Fred, con el mismo gesto que llevaba cuando abrió la puerta.

- ¿En verdad nos crees malos hermanos? – Cuestionó el muchacho, suspirando levemente y agachando la cabeza.

- Amm… - Balbuceó.

¿En verdad los creía malos hermanos? Claro que no, él los amaba, y, aunque le costara admitirlo, era consciente de que tendría, y tenía, su apoyo y compañía _siempre_…

- Pues no, la verdad – Confesó Ron, sonrojándose levemente y desviando la mirada – Pero son malos conmigo.

- Solo bromeamos – Objetó Fred, quién se había acercado y ahora se encontraba junto a su gemelo – Nosotros te queremos mucho, Ronnie, es solo que eres un buen blanco para nuestras bromas… Y es así como te demostramos que te queremos: molestándote.

- Así es – Concordó George.

-¿Eso significa que seguirán molestándome toda la vida? – Inquirió Ron con pánico, abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Claro que si, Ronnie – Contestó Fred entre risas.

- ¿_Siempre_? – Volvió a preguntar el menor de los hombres Weasley, cerciorándose de que lo que sus oídos hubieran escuchado fuera cierto.

- _Siempre_… - Respondieron los gemelos al unísono, y sin más se dieron media vuelta y regresaron a su cuarto, seguramente para planear otra de sus maquiavélicas bromas contra él.

Pero entonces –a pesar de estar muerto de miedo ante la simple idea de que sus hermanos siguieran molestando para toda la eternidad- tal vez, solo tal vez, Ron dejaría de enfadarse tanto cada vez que sus hermanos lo fastidiaran, porque al menos así tendría la certeza de que lo querían, y de que lo harían s_iempre_…


End file.
